With the pursuit of quality of life, more and more mobile terminals enter into people's lives, and accounts of mobile terminals play an increasingly important role in intelligent terminals. A user often manages the user's personal information through the accounts of mobile terminals, and sometimes the accounts of these mobile terminals are payment accounts in online application stores, for example, contacts, mails, Internet Protocol (IP) messages, Voice Over IP (VOIP) and other functions are closely related to the accounts. From this, it can be seen that the account is the key for using a mobile terminal, and this key can simultaneously open multiple doors, for example, the account of the same user can be registered in a plurality of mobile terminals, which may be a mobile phone, a tablet computer or a plurality of same mobile terminals, and the like.
For the plurality of terminals under the same account of a user, if the account is logged in through a plurality of terminals at the same time, then if all of the plurality of terminals receive one piece of instant messaging information, such as a VOIP video call, in this case, each of the terminals will display the user's call information, resulting in that the privacy of the user's personal information is relatively poor and the security is low, and multiple terminals might simultaneously process the received video call, resulting in the problem of processing confusion and bringing the user a big inconvenience.